<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Quarantine by Kkane88</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23137714">Quarantine</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kkane88/pseuds/Kkane88'>Kkane88</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Men's Hockey RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 08:40:51</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,017</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23137714</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kkane88/pseuds/Kkane88</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Jonny and Patrick decide what to do on the first day of quarantine.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Patrick Kane/Jonathan Toews</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>82</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Quarantine</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is partly inspired by the nhl suspension, and partly inspired by the fact that I've watched What We Do in the Shadows like 7 times in the past couple days. If you haven't seen it, go watch it. Then come talk to me about how amazing it is.</p><p>Edit: I wrote this at the very beginning of quarantine before things got really bad. Trust me, I know covid is serious business and it's impacted my friends and family. This is just a lighthearted view of the situation.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"What the fuck are we supposed to do now?" Patrick asks as soon as Jonny walks into his apartment. They just announced that the rest of the season is postponed. They're apparently not even allowed to practice for a few days, and the media keeps asking questions about them playing with no fans allowed in, like Patrick has any say in what the NHL decides to do.</p><p>"I don't know," Jonny says, surprisingly calm. "They're still figuring it out. They don't want us to travel out of the city, so I don't see how they would let any teams travel for games." He doesn't even sound worried, and Patrick doesn't get it.</p><p>"How are you so calm about this?" he asks, gesturing vaguely at everything. Jonny steps forward and grabs his flailing hands, pulling Patrick towards him.</p><p>"It's for the best," Jonny shrugs. "Better safe than sorry. Personally, I don’t want any of our fans dying because of us." Patrick rolls his eyes. He knows Jonny's right but he feels like pouting for a little while longer.</p><p>"This season sucks," he says, leaning forward to lay his head on Jonny's shoulder.</p><p>"Still not the worst season we've ever had." Jonny presses a kiss to Patrick's curls. "Remember 2012? That was a rough year."</p><p>"I don't wanna talk about that," Patrick groans.</p><p>"Have you eaten lunch yet?" Jonny asks, changing the subject. He pulls back to make Patrick look at him and Patrick shakes his head. "Go sit down." Jonny turns him around and herds him toward the couch, shoving him a little so he lands heavily on the cushions. He picks up the TV remote and presses it into Patrick's hand. "Turn something on. I'll make us lunch." Patrick can't help the smile from slipping onto his face, but he's determined to be grumpy so he turns his face away so Jonny can't see it. He's not fooling anybody.</p><p>He decides to watch <em>What We Do in the Shadows</em> because it's literally the funniest movie he's ever seen. He's just gotten to Deacon's erotic dance when Jonny comes back with two plates of grilled chicken and veggies. He rolls his eyes when he sees the screen, but he's smiling as he hands Patrick his plate.</p><p>"Can't you quote this movie by now?" he asks, settling in next to Patrick so their knees are pressed together.</p><p>"Jonny, it's the best movie ever made." Patrick is very passionate about this. "Like, the show is good, too, but the movie's just amazing." Jonny just grins at him and settles in to eat and watch the movie. When they're done, Patrick goes to take the plates to wash them, figuring since Jonny cooked, he should be the one to clean, but Jonny moves the plate out of his reach.</p><p>"Vampires don't do dishes," Jonny says, his face grave. Patrick's jaw drops.<br/>
"Did you just…" he trails off. Jonny just winks at him before he takes the plate from Patrick's hand and heads back to the kitchen. And, yeah, if <em>Jonny's</em> able to quote the movie, maybe he has watched it too many times.</p><p>But once the movie's over, and he's draped himself over Jonny on the couch, he feels a little adrift. It's not like they have to rest up for a game or get ready to travel. In theory, they could stay up all night. What are they supposed to do?</p><p>"What are we supposed to do?" he asks, because Jonny's usually the one with a plan.</p><p>"What do you mean?"</p><p>"We have all this time off now," Patrick explains. "We can't travel and we're not supposed to go out in public because of the social distancing thing. We're gonna be so <em>bored</em>."</p><p>"I'm sure we can think of something to do," he says dryly, pulling Patrick a little closer. Patrick pushes out of his hold and scrambles to the other end of the couch, just to be a little shit.</p><p>"We probably shouldn't be touching right now, eh?" he says, grinning at Jonny's unamused look.</p><p>"You won't be able to go an hour without touching me," Jonny says, smirking and settling back into the cushions. Patrick narrows his eyes at the challenge. He's definitely gone more than an hour sitting next to Jonny without touching him. Probably. Whatever, he can do it just to prove Jonny wrong. He picks up the remote and pointedly turns on the <em>What We Do in the Shadows</em> tv show. If Jonny wants to make this a game, Patrick's going to play.</p><p>But just knowing that he <em>can't</em> touch Jonny makes him <em>want</em> to touch him. Sometimes he gets so absorbed in the show that he forgets and almost reaches out. He stops himself every time, but Jonny's smirk just grows. By the 45 minute mark, Patrick's leg starts bouncing and he'll admit he's watching the clock. He waits until a few minutes past an hour, just so Jonny can't try to say he didn't make it the full hour.</p><p>And then he's in Jonny's lap.</p><p>"Told you I could do it," he mumbles against Jonny's lips.</p><p>"You hated every second of it," Jonny shoots back, reaching up to tangle his hands in Patrick's curls. Like always, they fit together like puzzle pieces and Patrick melts into the kiss. He slips his arms around Jonny's shoulders and lets him lick into his mouth before he starts giggling and he has to pull away.</p><p>"We're not supposed to be touching our own faces, I'm pretty sure that extends to touching each other's faces," Patrick points out. Jonny's hands slip from his hair to land on his hips.</p><p>"There, my hands aren't near your face," he says before leaning up to capture Patrick's lips again. Patrick lets him for a minute before he pulls back again. Jonny's eyes narrow and he opens his mouth like he's going to argue.</p><p>"Maybe if we're in the shower it'll cancel out the germs," Patrick suggests, rolling his hips down just in case Jonny missed his meaning. He watches Jonny's eyes darken as he bites his lip.</p><p>"Lead the way."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Find me on tumblr:<br/><a href="https://kwriteshockey.tumblr.com/">kwriteshockey</a><br/><a href="https://boqer27.tumblr.com/">boqer27</a></p></blockquote><div class="children module" id="children">
  <b class="heading">Works inspired by this one:</b>
  <ul>
    <li>
        A [Restricted Work] by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/natashastarkk/pseuds/nat%20reads">nat reads (natashastarkk)</a>
 Log in to view.
    </li>
  </ul>
</div></div></div>
</body>
</html>